When did my life get this messed up?
by cecld16
Summary: What happens when one direction travel back in time to their past? They all think that fame hasn't changed them but has it? For better or for the worst? They find out as they try and get used to their normal everyday life's before the fame. How hard can it be?
1. Normal life

Harry:

Me and the boys were sitting around the apartment playing truth or dare

I know childish right? But we were all board so this is how we decided to cheer ourselfs up.

We were all sitting in the floor of our huge apartment

I used to feel shocked and surprised whenever we went to posh hotels and saw how posh it was inside I don't any more it feels... Normal which scares me a bit as I used to think I never was going to get used to the fame and now I'm thinking fame is normal ?

When did that happen ?

"ok let's start" Liam says smiling clapping his hands together

"um are we doing 21 dares?" Niall wonderd

"no let's just go round the circle " Louis suggested

Sensibly for once, the two years of fame had mellowed him slightly he could be just as sensible and controlling as Liam sometimes key word sometimes but most of the time he was his goofy self.

"I'll start " zayn says.

"Right truth or dare zayny?" Louis asked in a spooky voice

Zayn scowled slightly "zayn z.a.y.n how many times do I have to tell you, zayny makes me sound like a child".

As per usaul Louis completely ignored him

"so zayny" Louis gave a smirk.

Zayn huffed "why do I bother?"

Niall patted zayn on the back "we feel your pain...zayny"

Then we all burst out lauthing

Zayn crossed his arms but couldn't stop a smile coming across his face, then looking defeated said "so boobear? Where were we?" Louis stopped lauthing instantly and gives zayn an evil glare

A pay back smile is on zayns face this just makes us all laugh even harder

"truth or dare zayn" an edge in Louis voice that makes us stop lauthing knowing Louis was going to make this truth or dare game very intersting, zayn had the sense to look worried

as he said slowly "um truth"

Louis leaned forward grinning evilly and asked bluntly "what's having sex with perri like?"

"Louis " Liam scolded smacking him on the head

Meanwhile it was fun to watch zayns face slowly turn red ,pure embarrassment written over his face he squirmed uncomfortably under all our gases I'm sure my face reflected what Louis face smirking and interested I was smirking like an idiot

I chucked 'well zayn?"

Zayn sent me a scowl which I smirked in return, zayn scratched his neck slowly "um we, we didn't, I mean..."

"ooh wants to take it slow does she?" I teased

"Yes achauly" zayn snapped aggressively

Louis laughed " touché are we, not getting anouther heat in the bedroom zayn?"

Zayn sent Louis the dirtiest look, if looks could kill...

"Um okay my turn" Niall said trying to get us to stop teasing zayn

"Sure is Irish boy, um how many times have you had s-"? Louis began to ask cheekily

Liam interrupted "ok how about some one else ask the qustions ?"

I opened my mouth

"apart from Harry" Liam said guessing around what I was going to ask

I scowled ok so mabye I was going to ask somthing to do with sex but so was Louis they were the intersting qustions

"Do you think you have changed since fame?" zayn asked sensibly

Nial replied with an easy shake of his head

"Do you?"nial asked

Zayn replied " I don't think so"

"Mean either" Liam said

I said "nope" popping the p

Louis said" I'm not sure but I like to think I havnt"

We all agreed that we believed we hadnt changed since the fame

After A while we went to bed

Little did I know what I waking up to.


	2. What the hell?

Niall :

I woke up slowly, yawning.

My toung slowly went around my teeth, expecting to find braces but my toung was met by my teeth, no metal at all?

My eyes shot open and "what the hell?"... I was in my room, my bedroom but...with some details missing, for instance my pictures of the celebritys I met on the walls or certain gadgets, that I had brought and usauly it was very dusty but tided because of the fact I never usauly go home, that often, because I live in Ireland .

Most of our work is in London adding to the fact I have an Apartment their to, so I practically have moved house which was strange to think about.

This room however was way to messy, like I had been living here for years...but that couldn't be right.

More to the point what was I doing here I swear last night I was in London in zayns apartment.

Slowly I stepped out of bed expecting my head to bump on the ceiling, nothing as I stood up and looked around either my stuff had grown or had I become shorter over night?

But that was impossible, it couldn't happen.

"I won't believe it" I mutterd, my eyes widened at the sound of my voice it was different somehow.

My accent seemed more thick, like I hadn't lost some of it like I new I had, for being in London for to long and was it me or did my voice sound not as deep as it did before?

Slowly I turned around towards my mirror dreading what I may see... It was me but not me I seemed to be looking at a familiar stranger, my brain had gone into pure shock mode because I was staring at myself but the problem was I wasn't staring at my 19 famous confident reflection, no I was looking at my 15 awakened, short and thin reflection.

I voiced what was spinning inside my head

"WHAT THE HELL?"


	3. Don't panick

Zayn: oh no no no! How could this happen?

Its meant to be imposible for crying out loud!

I was staring at my red and black Calendar in my room, the very same Calender I swear I threw away years ago, which was pointily telling me I was in 2009 almost 2010!

To top it of, I was in my 16 year old bloody body, how in the world did this happen ?

What?

did I time travel in my sleep or somthing ?

I swear I was at my apartment with the boys, even though i had pinched myself four times already I was still hoping this was some weirdo dream and I would wake up soon.

I closed my eyes then after counting to 10 opened them, my cluttered room stayed the same, dam it, it wasn't a dream as I hoped it was.

I ran my fingers through my hair desperately, I forget how short it was back then.

I used to think short hair made me look hard when I was younger, now I can see how stupid and thug like it made me look , when I was younger I liked that look now, now didn't, I really didn't.

I looked at my 16 year old self and my baggy clothes disgustedly, what?

Did my 16 year old self have no fashion sense whatsoever?

And sinse when had I started thinking like a girl ?

Ugh this is so not funny.

My chest started to rise and fall rabidly in slight panic, what was I going to do now?

Don't panic, don't panic, I kept on telling myself, as I paced up and down my room, trying to think through my fast thudding beating heart and my fearful pacing, trying desperately to think of reasons why I was in this persision and how to get back to my own time.

It seemed thinking at that moment was proving very difficult, then with a sudden idea, I slowly walked over to my desk and picked up my old phone, ok so I didn't have any of the boys contacts with me but I think I could rember most of their phone numbers.

I typed in nialls phone number, half of me was thinking mabye he didn't know me any more?

But it was worth a shot right ?

After three rings it was picked up

"hello?" I asked hesitantly, there was a few mimuits of silents then

" ZAYN? Is that you!" I turned the speaker down quikly. Dam, he could shout.

If he remembered, it meant every one else did to!

"hi, Niall" I replayed grinning for what seemed like ages

Niall said "Your voice sounds kind of different mate?"

I huffed "well I'm 16 and so does yours!"

Niall complained "hello! I'm 15 for crying out loud, I'd love to be 16!"

then I just thought of somthing, I burst out lauthing

"what." asked Niall

"seriously what's wrong with you?"

I choked out " if your 15, won't Harry be that age to? I bet his voice defiantly isn't as deep as before, mabye it'll be all high! oh yeah and won't Louis still have that ridicules hair cut ?"

Niall started to chuckle with me.

Niall said "yeah ,we should call them"

I said "I have two phones, I'll call Louis and Harry"

" I'll call Liam " Niall said excitedly.

Finally we had a plan, so ok my life was going down hill, I was in the past with no idea how to get back to my time and I was in my 16 year old ridicules looking body, but at least I had my four best freinds with me that I could always count on...at least I wasn't alone.

**Please review, that's all I ask, I love to know what people think about this story**


	4. How hard can it be?

Liam : calm down, ok let's think this throw logically... Ugh who am I kidding there was no rational explanation for this ! As I stared at my 16 year old reflection who stared back at me at me with a shocked look on his face.

My emotions and and thoughts were a whirl wind inside my head but they were interrupted of a ring of a phone, then I suddenly recognised it as my phone, my old phone, I waited for it a couple of seconds then I Picked it up hesitantly " hello?" I asked

" LIAM hi!" I was shocked

" Niall?" I asked

"yeah it's me" Niall said laughing

" look Niall what the hell's going on? "

"no idea but it's pretty cool dont you think?"

"Cool, cool?" I almost shouted " how is being stuck in the past Cool, Niall ? Tell me exactly why you think-"

"ok, ok, Jesus your so stressed" I wanted to strangle him so much.

"Stressed? Niall ! We are in the past ! How on earth can you be ok with this?" I asked

"well I was freaking out like you at first, then I talked to zayn and- "

"wait your with zayn? how?"

this was getting confusing Niall laughed "no mate, I'm in Ireland, zayns in Bradford" that made a bit more sense

"oh" I said feeling kind of stupid

"wait everyone's in the past?" I asked

" I assume so, zayns calling up Louis and Harry and from what zayns text me, they are taking it as well as you are" Niall said with a chucke

" oh, ok" I was relieved that everyone was there, I dropped on my bed suddenly feeling exhausted

" so what do we do now?" Niall asked, I blinked after a few seconds then remembered, oh yes I was still Liam from one direction, I was still viewed as the sensibly perentle figure and nialls voice with its slightly higher pitch and Hs Irish accent thicker suddenly sounder so vulnerable, looking for me for advice, I felt my heart warm to the familiarity of it, in such strange new environment.

So I responded trying to gather my thoughts as I said

"well let's just get back to our lives, first thing, I mean how hard can it be?"

I was suprised when Niall yelled "NOO! "

"What?" I asked slightly taken aback

Niall groaned "how hard can it be? seriously? ugh Liam you just jinxed it !"

I rolled my eyes "you watch to much tv Niall" and before Niall could reply I hung up and layed on my bed arms stretched out on site I looked relaxed, inside however I was a confused mess what did I get myself in for?


	5. Hannah who oh shit

Louis: "ok, so Liam says we should just go on as normal intill we find out why we are here and how to get back" zayn tells me

"oh ok easy right?" I seemed to be trying to convince myself more than zayn, Harry however, I heard complain on the other phone zayn was holding

"easy? How's this going to be easy? I'm 14! at least your 17 Louis" I laughed, knowing Harry would hear me "ha, this is one of those times, I do not regrett being the oldest, aw is Harry still the baby of the group?" I teased

I heard Harry retort "yeah? but I still have the mental age of an 19 year old at least, your mental age is 11!"

I said "aw your voice is a tad high there Hazz you still need to go through puberty"

"does your mum still call you boobear louis?"

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment

as I snapp back at least "I'm not in the body of a Virgin!" That shut him up, but I could picture him giving me evil glares through the phone

"your so - "whatever he was going to say was cut of by zayn

who had enough of our bickering/teasing " guys you want to do this now? Get a grip" I heard Harry mutter a reply

I could hear with zayn yelling "it's zayn!'

I laugh as I hung up knowing Harry and zayn would be arguing for a couple of more hours at least and as much as I wanted to lisern, I knew in about 10 mimuits I would be going to sixth form, well around that time anyway, I couldn't rember when sixth form started so I just waited for my old dusty alarm clock to go of before I wonderd towards my closet to find some clothes to put on.

In the end I looked at myself in the mirror, then wrinkled my nose more to do with my hair then anything else, how on earth did I think a bouwl was a good idea?

Then someone rang the door I ran to the door as my mum is at work I'm guessing and well my dads somewhere as my parents are divorced, one fact that I have never forgotten threw the fame however the mysterious person who I open the door proves me wrong there was someone i had forgotten threw the fame, well I hadn't given her much thought at least...Hannah my exgirlfreind or was it girlfriend now?

The first thing I think of when I saw her... oh shit !


End file.
